We Do Not Love
by superchick
Summary: To elves, the most important thing in life is love. But what if there is one that has been influenced by man and her training otherwise? Will she ever learn what it means to love or to be loved? Follows the journey of the fellowship. L/OC story. R and
1. lost loved ones and birthdays

"We Do Not Love"  
Summary: The most important thing to the elves is to love. But if there is one that has been influenced by man to think other wise?  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own lord of the rings so please don't sue me cause you won't get anything more than a penny at the rate that my allowance is going.  
Chapter 1: Lost loved ones and birthdays  
Love is but a mere distraction. . .  
  
It will do nothing but make you vulnerable and weak. . . You are a warrior. . . You are a druid. . . You feel no love to others. . .  
"Noro lim! Noro lim!" Emiliana urged her horse forward, making sure to keep a firm grip on her younger sister who lay unconscious in her arms. She turned her head to take a look behind her. They were not many, maybe about 12, nothing that she couldn't handle with a bow. She was not far from Rivendell now, she could see the river clearer now, and once she got passed it the people would keep her safe.  
  
The shrilly cry of the orcs drew nearer and so did their heavy steps. Emiliana looked to her then to her left, and spotted 2 orcs on either side of her gaining by every second as they rode swiftly on their wargs. She cursed under her breath and urged her horse to run fast then glanced down at her younger sister. She felt her body and strength failing.  
  
"You fought well Leiyah! Do not leave me, not like mother and Rilan. I am not ready to lose one more to those retched orcs!" Emiliana screamed to her sister.  
  
One of the orcs attempted to wound her steed but was met by one of Emiliana's twin blades. The river was only a few feet away now. When they past the orcs came to a halt shrieking, they were afraid to pass the river, but that did not stop them from shooting their arrows. Emiliana finally reached the gates of Rivendell and galloped past not stopping for anything, not even the guard that was trying to ask her of her business.  
  
"It is me, Emiliana, there is a matter of urgency in my hands!" she yelled to the guards as she flew past them.  
  
Her sister was fading, ever so quickly now and with every bit of energy that drained from Leiyah, hope drained from Emiliana. She didn't bother to get of her horse she just guided it through the ever so familiar passages of her uncle's home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond was reading a book in his study when the door flew open.  
  
"Lord Elrond! Help me, its Leiyah! She was wounded by an orcs arrow on our way here."  
  
Elrond recognized the voice to be none other than her niece's and when he turned to look at her his thoughts were confirmed. "Emiliana!" he looked at the limp from she carried in her arms and directed her to the house of healing. "Come we must act quickly."  
  
They sped down the hallways with Leiyah in Elrond's arms. Emiliana whistled to her horse and muttered a few words to him. Hwinia or in common tongue whirl wind, understood her and found his was out of the house and into the stables.  
  
"How long since the poison entered her body?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Three hours," Emiliana said.  
  
Elrond lay Leiyah down on one of the beds in the healing room. When it was set one of the healers went to assist Elrond, dressing Leiyah's wound while Elrond tried to revive Leiyah.  
  
"Leiyah! There are many here unready to lose you. Here my voice and come back to the light."  
  
The girl opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Oh Leiyah! Thank the Valar you are well!" Emiliana said.  
  
Leiyah looked to her left and saw her uncle cleaning up some of the basins that he used for her wounds, "I am sorry if I have caused you trouble my lord."  
  
"Do not fret my dear, the daughter of my brother is always welcomed among my people, let alone my home." Elrond said.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Mother! Rilan! And Father! Emiliana, where are they? All I remember are the orcs then the battle," Leiyah cried in horror grasping the traveling dress that Emiliana wore.  
  
"Mother and Rilan are gone," Emiliana said softly though not showing any emotion. " I do not know where father is as of now."  
  
The girl lay on the bed and broke down in tears. Elrond who seeked answers put his hand on Leiyah's forehead.  
  
"Ohud anor, Leiyah," Elrond said. Drink this Leiyah  
  
Leiyah drank the warm liquid that tasted a bit like their elven wine and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Emiliana," Elrond said. "I would deeply appreciate it if I would receive some answers. What happened?"  
  
"We were on our way from out home, about a days travel away," Emiliana began.  
  
"I am very much aware of my niece's home," Elrond inquired and gestured for her to continue.  
  
"We were about 5 hours ride away when we were ambushed by orcs. Father said that we may fight, but he specifically told me not to shift since he feared of the effects." Elrond listened, he was very aware of the side effects that Emiliana talked about. He also noticed how much her training had taken toll on her, she barely showed any emotion, it was as if it didn't matter anymore. "Rilan was fighting a orc on a warg when an orc shot him in the back with an arrow. More orcs were arriving and mother kept shifting as if she was not aware of the danger that she was putting herself into. She just kept fighting until Fever took her. Father told us to take our horses and go. Leiyah's horse was shot by an orc, as her mound fell she was also struck with an arrow to the shoulder. I pulled her onto my horse and kept going. We reached the river and then I found you."  
  
Elrond nodded satisfied with the answer she had given him. "You will stay here with us. I am sure that Arwen has no objection to that."  
  
"Of course I do not!" a voice said from behind Emiliana.  
  
Arwen stood at the door and after a few moments left saying that she had to prepare their chambers.  
  
"Thankyou," Emiliana said and sat down on the chair that stood next to her sisters bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen knocked on Emiliana's chamber doors. When she heard a muffled come in she entered the room and saw that Emiliana was already dressed for dinner. She was dressed in a silver gown with midnight blue sleeves that hung loosely form her shoulders. She braided her long hazel colored hair and was putting on her shoes.  
  
"Is Leiyah ready yet?" Emiliana asked Arwen. It was three weeks since her sister was wounded. Today was Leiyah's nineteenth birthday and a small celebration among them was to be held.  
  
"Yes, she is ready," Arwen said. "I sense that you have no liking for this occasion at all. You have a still façade and yet when you feel too much, your eyes give you away."  
  
"Yes, I know, its just not fair! It's hard to have a mortal mother an elf for a father. Their children inherit different traits, just like I inherited my fathers immortality but my mothers skills and powers. But Leiyah, she is not like me, she is mortal, she was hardly trained by father and was forbidden to be trained by mother. You know how my father reacted when he learnt of my training with mother. Leiyah will leave this earth's surface someday, it may take years, it may take decades but she will leave. She is the last of family and I, for one, am not ready to lose her."  
  
"We cannot do anything about our fates. It is not for us to decide, we must enjoy the good things while it lasts." Arwen reasoned.  
  
"I understand you Arwen," Emiliana said and Arwen started to walk away.  
  
Arwen was about to exit the chambers when Emiliana screamed.  
  
"I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE HOW YOU CAN WHERE THESE DRESSES! THEY ARE SIMPLY TOO UNCOMFORTABLE!"  
  
"You are a lady are you not?" Arwen chuckled and left the room to head to the dining hall.  
  
"Arwen! Wait for me!" Emiliana yelled brushing her long hair once more before running to catch up with Arwen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the two cousins reached the dining hall they found that everyone was already there and that the food was already prepared. Their supper was eaten quietly, when that was all over Elladan stood up and held out a small silk pouch to Leiyah.  
  
"A gift, for my dear Leiyah on the day of which she entered our lives and our hearts." Elladan said before taking his seat once more.  
  
"Thankyou Elladan," Leiyah said then opened the pouch. "Oh my, It's beautiful Elladan!"  
  
Leiyah held up a necklace with a glass angel as a pendant.  
  
"May it bring you hope yours, and the other's around you are fading."  
  
Elrohir then stood and held up two beautifully crafted twin blades. Each handle had an elven rune carved into it.  
  
"What does it mean Emiliana?" Leiyah asked showing Emiliana that carvings.  
  
"This one says ambarta, it means fate," Emiliana said touching the long knife that Leiyah held in her left hand. "And this one days maranwe, or destiny in common tongue."  
  
"I thank you very much Elrohir, they are beautiful," Leiyah said.  
  
Elrond then arose and spoke. "For my gift, I will bestow on you the power of healing." He walked up to Leiyah. "Take my hands child."  
  
Leiyah did so and felt a warm and tingly sensation pulse through her.  
  
"Part of my powers have been bestowed upon you, child. Use them wisely. They are not to be taken granted."  
  
"My great thanks, my lord," Leiyah bowed.  
  
Arwen then stepped forward. "Tis is my turn." She whistled softly and a neigh could be heard from outside the hall. A mare of light brown fur and mane just like Emiliana's hair, trotted through the halls doors.  
  
"Her name is meles, it means love. Take care of her, she is yours now."  
  
"She is such a wonderful horse, thank you very much Arwen."  
  
As Emiliana was about to give her gift, a low voice spoke, "It would be kind of you if you were to let me give my present first."  
  
They all turned to see a man in a bluish gray cloak and matching hat.  
  
"Gandalf!" Leiyah cried in delight and ran to him to give him a warm and welcoming embrace. " I cannot believe you are here."  
  
"I managed to get through, even in the times that we face now." Gandalf said, drawing a package from his cloak. "I believe that this is for you."  
  
Gandalf handed Leiyah the package out of his cloak and watched with a smile as Leiyah opened it. She tore the last remaining bit of parchment to reveal a beautiful silk cloth that was used to cover the head. "It is marvelous Gandalf!" Leiyah gasped.  
  
"And you will bring out more of it's beauty." Gandalf said before turning to Emiliana. " I hope you didn't think that just because you were not celebrating a special day that I would not bring you anything."  
  
"I was not expecting any one to, it is not the day of my birth." Gandalf handed her a small box and Emiliana opened it hesitantly. She gasped, holding up a beautiful necklace with a silver pendant that took the form of a moon.  
  
"Thankyou Mithrandir," Emiliana said.  
  
"You are very welcome, the both of you," Gandalf said. "Now, Emiliana I believe it is your turn.  
  
Emiliana nodded and went to retrieve some thing from under the table of which they were eating their meal upon. She bid Leiyah to close her eyes and approached her.  
  
"What is it that you have always wanted?" Emiliana asked.  
  
"I have always wished to be trained as mother has taught you and as father has trained you." Leiyah said truthfully.  
  
"It would be against father's wishes to teach you like mother has taught me," Emiliana said, everyone else understood what Leiyah meant with the way that Emiliana was trained by her mother, but it was a secret kept among those in the room and just one other. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, a close friend to the Silvermoons. "But it would not be against his wishes if you were trained like any other elven soldier would. But in order for that to happen you will need one thing. Open your eyes."  
  
Leiyah obeyed and opened her eyes to see a beautiful wooden bow with carvings and a quiver full of silver feathered arrows.  
  
"Emiliana, you're the best sister anyone could ask for! Even Sauron would beg to have a sister like you!" Leiyah said hugging Emiliana tightly.  
  
Soon after the small party ended, all but Emiliana had retired to bed. She lay on her back under the stars thinking about the brief conversation that she and Lord Elrond had earlier.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Emiliana entered Elrond' study and approached him. He stood out on the balcony of his study gazing into the stars. She reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What is it? What is the problem my child," Elrond asked in bewilderment wondering if something was troubling Emiliana's mind.  
  
"There is nothing wrong, uncle," Emiliana said.  
  
"Well that is the first time since you were only but 150 years that you have called me uncle," Elrond said smiling, "Being addressed that way pleases me, did you know?"  
  
"I did not to tell the truth," Emiliana smiled then going back to what she had come to her uncle for. "I wish to know, though, what does my future hold?"  
  
Elrond peered through her eyes intently that said, "Such details I cannot tell you, my child." He placed a hand upon her shoulder then continued. "But, you will bring hope to those who are lost when darkness should take them."  
  
"What does that mean?" Emiliana asked curiously, was she to go on a journey on some sort or was she to help those in Rivendell who were troubled? Why did her uncle not tell her what he knew.  
  
"I told you, I cannot tell you. Your path is for you to choose, telling you such things will only make you doubt yourself when things come to pass."  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that," Emiliana said to herself. She felt herself growing weary and in dire need of sleep. 'An unusual need for an elf,' she thought. 'I feel myself growing to be more and more like a mortal, just like Leiyah and Arwen tell me.'  
  
She found herself at her room once again and changed into a simple white gown to sleep in. She lay down in her large bed thinking of many things. She thought of Leiyah, she thought of Arwen and her dear friend Aragorn and the obvious feelings that both shared for each other. She thought of the hobbits and how they would fair in the times to come. She thought of her mother and brother and especially her father and thought of how there were doing up in the heavens where there were no faults. Soon enough sleep over took her, eyes glazing over she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
"Emiliana! Emiliana! Quickly wake up you stubborn girl!" Arwen yelled shaking Emiliana harder.  
  
"What is wrong Arwen? You wake me so violently."  
  
"Quick! Hurry up and dress in your traveling clothes, we must go swiftly!" Arwen said urgently.  
  
"What has happened that requires urgency such as this?" Emiliana asked as she changed into a brown and green traveling dress, pulling on her boots and green gloves as she went to get her bow and quiver. She sheathed her elven knives and followed Arwen out of the room.  
  
"Father has had a vision, Estel is with four halflings, one has been stabbed by a Nazgul's blade. We have to hurry he is fading quickly."  
  
The to the doors of their home and exited only to find Elrohir and Elladan waiting with Emiliana's horse as well as Arwen's horses' reigns in their grasps. They handed their horses to the owners as well as a traveling sack, each filled with meat, cheese, some lembas and a canteen of water.  
  
"Go! And do not fail us!" Elladan yelled as the two elves mounted their horses. Both whispered to their horses and both soon came to a full gallop.  
  
For three days Arwen and Emiliana searched for the four halflings and Aragorn. They moved quickly going through the large and dense areas of the forest.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Frodo drew in a sharp breathe, his eyes were bloodshot and he had a hard time breathing. Sam's fear for Frodo grew.  
  
"Sam!" Aragorn called to him. "Do you know of the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?" Sam asked.  
  
"Kingsfoil."  
  
"Kingsfoil? Aye it's a weed." Sam said.  
  
"It may help slow the poison. Hurry!" Aragorn handed Sam the torch and went to go look for the weed himself.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Emiliana saw a tall figure scurrying across the wood hurriedly as if looking for something. Only when he turned around did she realize who the person was.  
  
"Arwen, look over there," Emiliana said calling to Arwen.  
  
Arwen turned her gaze to where Emiliana had pointed. "Aragorn." She muttered under her breath. "Let's go."  
  
They brought their horses to a halt and jumped off of them. Arwen and Emiliana soundlessly approached Aragorn who was cutting some of a plant known to them as the Athelas plant off from the ground.  
  
"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Arwen said bringing her swords blade to Aragorn's neck.  
  
"Arwen, Emiliana," Aragorn said turning around to see them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sam looked at Frodo horrified, he looked terrible and also in so much pain. The sound of hooves and hurried footsteps. Sam prayed in fear that it was not the Nazgul. He opened his eyes and saw the exact opposite. He found two enchanting women sliding off their horses and kneeling down next to Frodo. A dark haired one placed one of her hands on Frodo's cheek. The woman with the auburn hair placed some Athalas sprout into her mouth, which she had received from Aragorn who arrived shortly after the two women. She took it out from her mouth and placed it in Frodo's wound causing him to gasp in pain.  
  
"He is fading," Arwen said to Aragorn and Emiliana.  
  
Sam, Merry and Pippin watched the three people that stood before them.  
  
"What are they?" Pippin asked Sam gesturing to the two women.  
  
"They're elves," Sam replied.  
  
They watched as Aragorn lifted Frodo up and placed him in front of the dark haired elf who had already mounted her horse just as the other elf did.  
  
"Ride hard," Aragorn said.  
  
"Do not worry Aragorn, we do not fear them." Emiliana said sensing Aragorn's uneasiness. "Namarie."  
  
Aragorn watched as the two women rode of into the dark forests.  
  
"What are you doing! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled to Aragorn.  
  
There was no reply, Aragorn stood their watching the retreating figures that disappeared quickly into the night.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Emiliana and Arwen rode fast and carefully. After a few hours they constantly added king's weed to Frodo's wound to make the poison's effect slower. A shrilly scream filled the air causing the two to look behind them. They saw the black riders, quickly gaining on them. They urged their horses to go faster, winding left and right in between trees hoping to dodge the riders. They passed one last tree, Arwen, earning a shallow cut from a stray tree branch.  
  
"Arwen! The river is near!" Emiliana yelled to her cousin who was only inches behind her. They urged their horses to go even faster, in a matter of seconds they had finally reached the river. The power of the people would protect them now. The riders stopped at the other side of the river.  
  
"Give up the halfling, she-elves," one of the ringwraiths said in the dark tongue.  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen yelled drawing her sword causing Emiliana to draw one of her blades.  
  
The Wraiths started to cross the river, Arwen glanced at Emiliana, both of them knew what to do.  
  
"Nin o Chitaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin bruinen dan in Ulaer!" waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the ringwraiths! the both of them chanted.  
  
The water of the rivers rose and soon the wraiths were washed away. Frodo made strange noises and fell of Asfaloth.  
  
"No! Frodo!" Arwen cried both of them getting off their horses. They drew him into a hug and Arwen said a single tear.  
  
Emiliana placed a hand on Frodo's chest.  
  
What grace is given us, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: Well that's it for my first chapter. Kinda long huh? If anyone has any good ideas for what I can name Leiyah and Emiliana's horses please don't hesitate to tell me. Also, for the part when Emiliana gets dresses in her traveling clothes to find Frodo, they look a bit like what Arwen was wearing when she found Frodo. Anyways, you all know the deal. . . PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really wanna know what you think about the story before I go on. 


	2. Storm of Fire

We Do Not Love  
A/N: Hey, I know that I made a bunch of errors in the first chapter so I fixed it up. Also, if the you don't find the story interesting, than please just don't read the story and don't flame me 'cause I don't tend to take those too well.  
Darkstars: Hey, thanks for the review. It's the only one I've received so far. I will be including Leiyah in the quest, you know since she received healing powers and since Emiliana gave in to train her. It only seemed right, right? I have a question to ask you..how do I see my own fic on the net cause no matter where I look I can't find it! Thanks again for reviewing!  
Chapter 2: Storm of Fire  
Frodo woke up once more to see an elf that walked about the room with an unnatural aura. Her auburn hair flowed in her bout and to the wind that entered his chambers.  
  
"You finally awaken," she said, her purple eyes thoroughly surprised him as she looked upon Frodo.  
  
"Actually I woke up earlier and had a talk with Gandalf, but I decided to sleep a bit more," Frodo said, his eyes never leaving the elf. "Excuse me but I do not know you name."  
  
"My name, Master Frodo, is Emiliana Silvermoon. I am cousin to Arwen Evenstar. I help the Lady with her chores."  
  
"Oh. . .er. . . Hello there. Would you be so kind to tell me where my companions are? I should like to talk to them and tell them that I am alright."  
  
"I think you should, they have been so worried about you. Especially Master Sam." Emiliana said. She did not sound angry or cold, but her face was emotionless, Frodo wondered if she even smiled. "Come now Master Frodo, I will show you to your friends."  
  
"Thankyou Lady Emiliana, and please call me Frodo."  
  
"I will do no such thing until you remove the 'lady' from my title." Emiliana replied.  
  
"Deal," Frodo said looking up the tall lady that stood before him, he didn't know if it was just him or if he saw a very small smile grace the ladies lips.  
  
They walked through the many corridors in the home of Elrond, Frodo tried to remember which way they went and came but gave up after a short while.  
  
"If my eyes do not deceive me, Frodo, they are sitting on the bench just a few feet from us." Emiliana said gesturing to a small group of people that looked very much like mortal children.  
  
Frodo smiled gratefully at Emiliana and ran to his friends. They greeted each other with hugs and smiles. Emiliana decided to leave them be and looked for Aragorn, Arwen and her uncle. It did not take her long to reach Elrond's study. She entered it and realized that the small meeting had already started. Aragorn and Mithrandir sat on the other end of Elrond's large oak desk. Arwen was seated to the left of her father, and there was one more seat to his right that was obviously for her.  
  
"I am sorry for my late arrival, I was tending to Frodo," Emiliana said before taking her seat.  
  
"We were just discussing the matter at hand, Emiliana," Aragorn said. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Though I am not as wise as thee, I stand firm on my belief that the ring should not remain here. Even if Rivendell is strong, we cannot hold against the forces of Sauron and Saruman combined. There are not enough elves here as it is. More and more are leaving for the Undying Lands by the minute."  
  
"A true statement you have given us," Gandalf said. "Elrond has told me this as well as Aragorn and Arwen."  
  
"We then how will we discuss these matters with other races? We cannot simply make a decision that will have an impact on all of the free peoples of Middle Earth with out their consent." Arwen asked her father.  
  
"That has already been taken care of ahead of time, my evenstar. In two days, a council is to be held among all of the free creatures that dwell in Middle Earth." Elrond replied, then he turned to Emiliana. "Emiliana, your mother was considered to be a leader among druids and her death left many of them devastated. Druids are one of the free raved left in Middle Earth, I must ask you to take part in this council."  
  
"Lord Elrond, you know as well as I that druids are now thought to be a myth. It would be inevitable for me to reveal such information. Besides how am I to claim authority over druids when only my mother had such a circlet of power. How am I to attend a council when others see that I have no apparent purpose to be there amongst them?"  
  
"You are to be there and seem to be the chosen leader for your line of Silvermoons. Do not fret, we will encourage the idea, and only if necessary will your roots be revealed. We need you to do this, Druids may be the only hope we have left when war befalls us." Elrond explained.  
  
"And to show power," Gandalf said. "Did you think that your mother would not plan ahead for such things? Her head is not as empty as you may think." Gandalf retrieved a small package from his cloak and handed it to Emiliana. "You are your mother's rightful heir. You will lead the Druids when it is time. You will represent you kind, though not to be known by others. Use the circlet as a symbol of wisdom and power." Gandalf said sounding like he was having a vision.  
  
"Yes, Mithrandir, yes, my lord," Emiliana looked up to her companions faces and saw their smiles as she continued, "I will do what is asked of me."  
  
"Our meeting is over, you are all dismissed to do as you please," Elrond said. "Arwen, the guests will be arriving today, will please take care of them."  
  
Gandalf went to speak with Bilbo and smoke some of their infamous pipe weed. Aragorn, Arwen and Emiliana went to seek company with the hobbits, who were, as they had learned from a servant, in the gardens. Emiliana could not help but think that they were delightful creatures. Their merry souls and kind hearts broke through Emiliana's façade and she could not help but open up to them. They were good friends in no time.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"I'm hungry!" Merry whined. "Strider! Where can we find some food?"  
  
"Yes! I'm starving as well!" Pippin whined along with his friend in is distinctive accent.  
  
"Very well! Very well!" Aragorn said heading for the dining hall, hobbits following eagerly. "My Ladies, would you care to join the hobbits and I for some afternoon tea?"  
  
"Of course, sending such honorable guests to have some tea without an escort of the home would be unheard off! I would rather go to Mordor than not accompany such a group to afternoon tea," Emiliana said rather comically.  
  
Arwen laughed at the joke than said mockingly, "You mean you would rather go to Mordor than not have some a bit of food to eat." Arwen laughed once more than smiled inwardly at her cousin's progress. 'Maybe she will open up sooner than I thought,' Arwen said to herself.  
  
She snapped out of her gaze then saw Emiliana chasing Pippin all the way to the dining hall. "What happened, one minute we were laughing and the next Emiliana is chasing a defenseless hobbit out of his own skin."  
  
"Well you see Lady Arwen," Sam began. "Pippin made a rather insulting comment with out his noticing it."  
  
"What did he say?" Arwen asked in her bewilderment.  
  
"Well you see," Frodo said trying to contain his laughter. "Pippin said, and I quote, 'Emiliana, I know your hungry but do try to save some food for me. It would also be terribly un-lady like to eat so much.' After he said that Emiliana just looked very annoyed than she started chasing him."  
  
"Oh dear, I hope that the poor hobbit is alright. Emiliana may look kind and caring but pull on a nerve and she turns more frightening than the dark lord himself!" Arwen said watching the two running figures with her keen eyes.  
  
They arrived a few moments later and spotted Emiliana holding a heaving Pippin up so that his feet dangled in the air. When Emiliana realized that the rest of her company had arrived she approached them and swung Pippin left to right.  
  
"I've caught myself a trophy," Emiliana joked.  
  
"Please don't hurt me miss, I'm only a very stupid hobbit with no sense of what I am doing." Pippin cried his hands over his eyes as if to block the sight of the world around him swinging like a pendulum. "I'm terrified of heights miss, please let me go."  
  
"Such a foolish yet very lovable hobbit you are Peregrin Took," Emiliana stated setting Pippin down on the marble floor of the dining hall.  
  
Arwen had called for maids to prepare the table for afternoon tea. They had settled down into their seats when the food was brought in. Perhaps the most hilarious thing that surrounded them were the expressions that Merry and Pippin wore. Sam carried the same expression though not quite as amazed, and Frodo just watched his three friends, chuckling at the sight.  
  
Just then Leiyah walked into the dining hall. She approached the group and tapped Emiliana's shoulder and also made her presence known to Aragorn and Arwen who still found the sight very funny. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," Leiyah told her sister before turning to the hobbits. "Master Hobbits, would you insist on gaping like that or must I sew your lips together to keep your jaws from dropping down so low?"  
  
The hobbits snapped back to reality and looked at the woman that they had just noticed.  
  
"Who are you miss?" Sam asked politely.  
  
"I am sister to Lady Emiliana," Leiyah said.  
  
"I don't see a resemblance," Pippin pointed out scratching his head.  
  
"Not all siblings do you idiot!" Merry said playfully.  
  
"My dear hobbits, this is my sister Leiyah," Emiliana said. "Leiyah, starting from next to Aragorn to beside me are, Frodo and Sam," Emiliana pointed across the table to where Frodo and Sam were situated, "And Merry and Pippin." She pointed out Merry and Pippin.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Hobbits," Leiyah said. "But if you'll excuse I have some matters to speak of with Lord Elrond."  
  
"Leiyah, I am not aware if you have been informed but there will be a banquet tonight and I ask you to please dress in one of those beautiful gowns that you posses but dare not touch," Arwen said before Leiyah left.  
  
"Of course dear Arwen," Leiyah yelled back. "But I hope you wouldn't mind if I killed myself just after I touch one of those frilly gowns!" She waved her hands not looking back at them.  
  
"I swear, that girl is too much like. . ." Arwen said.  
  
"Emiliana?" Aragorn finished for Arwen.  
  
"Is it that apparent?" Arwen sighed exasparatedly. She then turned to Emiliana, "Please tell me that you will a dress and not a tunic and breeches?"  
  
Emiliana diverted her attention back to Arwen that stood up. "Yes my liege!" Emiliana said dramatically, adding a bow to her actions.  
  
"That is not funny at all," Arwen said. But all attention was brought back to Merry and Pippin that were still amazed at the food.  
  
"You know, the food isn't going to disappear and reappear no matter how much you stare," Aragorn pointed out, as he started to smoke his pipe.  
  
"Look Pip! We've got enough food here to last us three days!" Merry said gazing at all the food once more.  
  
"I know!" Pippin said. He was about to start eating but then stopped abruptly and turned fearfully to Emiliana. "Can we eat with out you harming us or is there some sort of ritual that we have to perform before touching out food?"  
  
"Yes, we have to sacrifice a goat and then drink its blood," Emiliana said. Upon seeing their terrified faces she added, "I was merely making a joke, go ahead and eat to your hearts content." She watched as all hobbits but Frodo started to stuff food ungracefully into their mouths.  
  
"I see you are improving," Arwen whispered to Emiliana.  
  
"Do not expect me to show such kindness to many others," Emiliana replied, her face turning expressionless once more. "I find these hobbits very hard not to love already. But I assure you that to all others but family I will not."  
  
Frodo ate, though not as ravenous as the others were. The ranger, and the two she elves settled for a glass of wine and some lembas. They talked amongst themselves when a sudden outburst startled them.  
  
"Its mine!" Merry declared.  
  
"Of course not! I'm the one who poured it!" Pippin yelled back. They were fighting over a glass of wine.  
  
"Then prove it!" Merry jeered. "Show if you really know how to pour wine into a goblet."  
  
Pippin being the gullible hobbit that he was poured another glass of fine elven wine. "See! I told you the glass was mine."  
  
"What good would it do now? You just poured yourself another glass of wine there fore this one is now clearly mine."  
  
Pippin, unable to think of a retort, sank back into his chair and drank his wine.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Many moments passed and still the small group sat in the very spots they were in before. They were, somehow, in the middle of a discussion about the crafting of elven weaponry when a servant came running through the vast doors of the hall.  
  
"Lady Arwen! The elves from Mirkwood have just passed the river," he said, out of breath no doubt. "Lord Elrond bids you to greet them in his place."  
  
"I know of my father's wishes, thank you, though, for informing me," Arwen replied, rising from her seat. "Aragorn, Emiliana, I think it would be proper for you to greet the guests with me." She then said to the hobbits, "My dear hobbits, I am sorry to leave you like this but if you may do as you wish. If you need to, ask a servant to show you to your destination, seeing as you would not know the way to some of the places in my home."  
  
The four hobbits nodded to show that they understood and the three walked to the main hall of Arwen's home. They got there just in time seeing that the elves had just rode in. They got off their horses and approached the two elves and man that stood by the doorway of the house of Elrond.  
  
"Legolas, it is good to see you again," Arwen said. "But where is your father?"  
  
"He has decided to send me in his stead," Legolas said. "And it is good to see you and Aragorn again as well."  
  
Legolas noticed the lady standing next to Aragorn and said, "Aragorn, man na wen?" Who is she?  
  
"This is Lady Emiliana, the last elf in the Silvermoon line," Aragorn said. "She will be attending the council as well."  
  
Legolas took Emiliana's hand, much to her dismay, and kissed it softly.  
  
"Tis' a pleasure to meet you milady," Legolas said.  
  
Emiliana pulled her hand away and looked down to the ground as if it were a cold gesture.  
  
Arwen noticed her cousins uneasiness, but then realized that it was natural. Even she herself sometimes felt nervous under Legolas' piercing gazes.  
  
"Come Legolas, bring you companion and we will show you to you chambers," Arwen said.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to go check on the halflings," Emiliana said looking for an excuse. "I'm worried that they might have gotten lost due to over confidence in their sense of direction."  
  
"Very well then," Arwen said. "Emiliana, please make sure that the hobbits are ready for tonight's banquet. Also keep an eye out for the men of Gondor as well as the dwarves. I have to make preparations for the feast and the other guests chambers."  
  
"What about Aragorn?" Emiliana asked overwhelmed with the tasks bestowed upon her.  
  
"I am going to accompany Glorifindel and some others to go hunting to the feast," Aragorn said.  
  
"I see," Emiliana replied. "Well then I must get started on my chores. It is already three hours after noon's sun rose. Oh and I must get ready as well."  
  
"Go then and rid yourself of chores," Arwen said.  
  
With that said, Emiliana ran off to find the halflings that were without a doubt wondering aimlessly through the vast corridors of her uncles home.  
  
"She is the only one left in which blood line?" Legolas asked as they walked to his chambers.  
  
"The Silvermoon bloodline," Arwen said. "She has a sister but she is mortal and will wither from the earth's surface at some point."  
  
"Can you tell me about the lady Emiliana?" Legolas asked. "She intrigues me."  
  
"She will tell you if she wishes," Arwen said. "Her matters are not for me to talk of."  
  
"I understand." Legolas said and nothing else was spoken of until he reached his chambers.  
  
"Here you are," Arwen said. "I think everything is still as it was since you were here last."  
  
"Thankyou mellon," friend Legolas thanked Arwen.  
  
"It's hardly anything to thank," Arwen replied. "Now rest well before the banquet. I suspect a line of squealing she elves measuring in a league at the least, all waiting to have but one dance with our charming prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Spare me," Legolas said and sealed himself into his chambers for sleep and rest.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
"Lorelia," Emiliana said to her chambermaid. "Please have someone notify me immediately when the captains of Gondor and the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain have crossed the river. I will be taking Lady Arwen's chores for the rest of the day."  
  
"Yes milady," Lorelia said before disappearing form the room.  
  
She looked for the hobbits and found them in the archery grounds watching Leiyah struggle to keep her aim accurate and straight. Emiliana walked soundlessly up to stand behind her sister, placing a finger to her lips to keep the hobbits silent. Once Leiyah was about to shoot she tickled her sisters sides.  
  
"Fly arrow!" Emiliana cried.  
  
The arrow did fly, however, missing the target completely and landing in a patch of dirt.  
  
"When will your childish games end?" Leiyah asked her sister exasparatedly.  
  
"Its funny you should be scolding me when I am hundreds of years older than you," Emiliana said mockingly as the hobbits laughed.  
  
"Age does not matter when skill is involved," Leiyah retorted evenly.  
  
"Skill? Oh yes, that would very much explain the reason you arrow never hit the target," Emiliana said with arched eyebrows.  
  
"But you tickled her!" Merry said.  
  
"Yes Master Merry," Emiliana said. "I did indeed, but what is to happen if Leiyah is taking aim at orcs when someone makes a sudden move from behind her? Would that not endanger us if one warrior is not able to shoot right with distractions or surprises here and there. One must succeed in this task. All energy must be focused into your target. Wait until it swells to the size of a dragon."  
  
Leiyah looked downcast and discouraged.  
  
"But," Emiliana spoke. "We all have our weak spots. Only the valar know how very clumsy I can be with only one blade in my hand. I need two, I am not accustomed to swords."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when a male elf came running up to Emiliana.  
  
" Lady Emiliana, the men of Gondor have crossed the river and are approaching swiftly," he said.  
  
"Thank you for informing me, you may go now," Emiliana said. "Leiyah, take the halflings back to their chambers and have them change into something suitable for tonight's banquet. If there isn't any clothing to fit their stature then send for Lorelia and have her the tailors to make them some tunics quickly. Tell her that I want the orders placed on top of all the piles. If she still questions you then have her look for me."  
  
"I understand," Leiyah said.  
  
"Good, you should change after you take care of our guests. I should like you to braid you hair the way you used to if possible. It suits you very much."  
  
"I will consider it," Leiyah called to the retreating back of her sister.  
  
Emiliana hurried down the many corridors. When she arrived at the doors the men from Gondor were already there and the stable boy was tending to their horses. Emiliana made sure she was presentable before walking up to them.  
  
"Master Boromir I would presume?" Emiliana said to a good looking man, receiving a nod. "I am Emiliana Silvermoon. Lady Arwen is tending to other matters as of now and Lord Elrond is indisposed. If you would follow me I will show you to your chambers."  
  
"I should like to rest in my room but I am not too keen with the idea of leaving my horse under the care of a boy that looks like he is twelve years of age." Boromir said casually. He peered into Emiliana's piercing violet eyes and then looked away sharply.  
  
"I assure you that your horse will be fine under the care of Atkin, he may seem young but he is very capable of taking care of a horse," Emiliana said.  
  
"How can you assure me of that?" Boromir asked,  
  
Emiliana was rather annoyed with this man, but she called the stable elf over anyway.  
  
"Atkin!" Emiliana called. "Can you come here please!"  
  
"Yes Lady Emiliana?" Atkin said running up to them.  
  
He did look young, perhaps maybe around fifteen in mortal years, not really twelve, but he could pass as one. Either way he was a capable elf.  
  
"How old are you Atkin?" Emiliana asked in front of Boromir.  
  
"I just turned 125 yesterday milady!" Atkin beamed proudly.  
  
"I am please to hear that," Emiliana said letting a small smile escape her lips, she was so vulnerable when it came to children. "Will you do me a favor and take extra care of our Master Boromir's horse? He holds great value to the captain of Gondor."  
  
"Indeed he does," Boromir interjected.  
  
"Yes milady!" Atkin replied enthusiastically. "I'll treat him better than all the other horses. You'll see, he'll be the best looking one out of all of them."  
  
"Oh but don't neglect my horse Atkin," Emiliana said pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Don't worry milady," Atkin said reassuringly. "Tinyrith will be the most beautiful mare."  
  
Emiliana nodded with a smile and then dismissed Atkin so that he could go back to his work.  
  
"You are good with children milady," Boromir said amused.  
  
"I have a weak spot for them I am afraid," Emiliana said a bit more kindly than the way she spoke before. "Perhaps I won't be that annoyed with you as I have thought possible."  
  
"Annoyed with me?! That's propostrous!" Boromir cried. "No one hates me!"  
  
"Yes, yes, now shut up and follow me to your chambers," Emiliana said rolling her eyes, not usual eldar behavior.  
  
Emiliana walked through the halls quickly and noticed that Boromir was lagging.  
  
"Master Boromir, I must ask you to move faster." Emiliana said. "I have many more tasks to complete.  
  
The captain of Gondor ran up to her and they continued but all too many times his head turned to look at paintings or sculptures.  
  
"If you hurry I will make sure that someone shows you all of the paintings in this household!"  
  
"Ah, but are you sure that you can promise that? I have a busy schedule here so I might as well look while I have the time!"  
  
Emiliana felt like yelling to relieve her of this trouble that came in the form of a man. She felt entirely relieved when she saw Lorelia running towards her.  
  
"Milady, the dwarves are near the gate, they passed the river ten minutes ago!" Lorelia said out of breath. "If you hurry now you can get there before they for they travel on foot."  
  
"Thankyou for notifying me," Emiliana said. "If you would please escort Master Boromir to his chambers I will see to our guests arrival."  
  
Emiliana started walking away when her chambermaid spoke once more.  
  
"Milady, I know not which chamber our lord is to take."  
  
"Walk straight down the hall and turn right," Emiliana directed. "It is the third door on the left."  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
Emiliana felt so relieved when Lorelia came to her rescue. Boromir could get childish at times, she noted, but he was entertaining. Maybe, just maybe, they would become friends.  
  
Emiliana flew down the passages of the house to meet the dwarves. They were not very patient.  
  
'Great, I escape torture only to receive another.'  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Leiyah paced through the hall in front of the chambers of the four halflings.  
  
"And I thought I took long, this is ridiculous!" Leiyah said aloud. "What could possibly be taking them so long!"  
  
As if they heard her whining, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin walked out. Frodo was wearing a blue tunic and black breeches. The other three were dressed nearly exactly like Frodo except for the fact that they had different colored tunics. Sam's was a dark green, Merry's a lighter shade of green and Pippin was wearing a midnight blue tunic that looked nearly like it was black.  
  
"Sorry we took so long, Pippin couldn't decide if he wanted the green tunic of the one he is wearing now," Marry said while glaring at Pippin who shifted uncomfortably under Merry's look.  
  
"Oh forget about it," Leiyah said. "You four look very handsome! I'm sure Emiliana will be very pleased to see each of you in such a state as you are in now."  
  
"Well you don't look bad yourself," Sam said turning a bit rosy in the cheeks.  
  
"Thankyou Sam," Leiyah said tugging at her pale yellow gown. "Where is Emiliana, I haven't seen her since noon."  
  
As if on cue, Emiliana came storming down the halls completely drenched.  
  
"What happened?" Leiyah asked taken completely by surprise.  
  
"What happened?" Emiliana said. "I met that blasted Dwarf! Where is Lorelia when I need her!"  
  
Emiliana stormed off in the direction of her chambers.  
  
"Well she seemed to be doing well," Pippin said cheerfully.  
  
"Really Pip! Can't you knock some sense into you empty skull!" Merry said.  
  
"But wouldn't that hurt?" Pippin asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Not as much as this!" Merry said smacking Pippin upside the back of his head.  
  
"Really! That elf's temper can flare like a storm of fire!" Leiyah sighed and led the halflings to the dining hall. 


End file.
